lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Basi/Relationships
Family Beshte Basi appears to have a close relationship with his son, and he shows faith and pride in Beshte’s abilities when he trusted his son to finish the hippo lanes in Beshte and the Hippo Lanes. He's even trustful of his son's judgment in times of crisis. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Basi and Kion are shown to have a good relationship as he is on friendly terms and respects the young prince. Bunga Basi and Bunga are shown to have a good relationship as he called him Bigger B. Fuli Basi and Fuli are shown to have a good relationship as he is on friendly terms and respects the young cheetah. Ono Basi and Ono are shown to have a good relationship as he is on friendly terms and respects the little egret. Pua Despite crocodiles and hippos being natural enemies, Basi and Pua treat each other as friends, with Basi letting the old leader and his float eat the fish in Big Springs whenever there was too much. Mbuni Basi and Mbuni are allies as they worked together for the Kupatana Celebration Chorus. Twiga Basi and Twiga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Muhanga Basi and Muhanga are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Mtoto's Mom Basi and Mtoto's Mom are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Zazu Zazu and Basi are allies as they worked on the Kupatana Celebration chorus together. Simba Simba and Basi are allies since at the Kupatana Celebration he told Beshte his father sounding good. In The fall of Mizimu Grove, he didn't like it when Simba didn't tell him that Scar was back. At first, he was thinking about leaving the Pride Lands with his pod. However, he decided to stay since they're stronger together. Nala and Kiara Nala, Kiara, and Basi are allies since watching for Mashindano later Makuu defeat Pua and he turns and banished from his former float. Makuu At The Rise of Makuu after Mashindano Makuu becomes the new leader of the crocodiles. After Kion uses his roar from Grove of Trees he told Makuu he wants to welcome back in Big Springs for eating fishes. All he has to do is ask. Timon And Pumbaa Basi is allied with Timon and Pumbaa. He and his pod perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Shujaa When Scar's army attacks Big Springs, Shujaa saves him from the hyenas, jackals, and crocs., so it is safe to assume that the Hippo has a good relationship with the Gorilla. Makini Makini and Basi are shown to have a great relationship. Makini invites Basi to watch her grow he babobab tree. Kiazi Basi and Kiazi are on good terms since he's the leader of his pod and she's a younger member. Basi always watches out for Kiazi and make sure she's okay. He got scared when she was under water. Ma Tembo Basi and Ma Tembo have a good relationship. They work together to stop the Outlanders who attacked Mizimu Grove. Bupu Basi and Bupu have a good relationship. They work together to stop the Outlanders who attacked Mizimu Grove. Laini Basi and Laini have a good relationship. They work together to stop the Outlanders who attacked Mizimu Grove. Rafiki Basi and Rafiki are on good terms. Basi remembers his dad telling him about Rafiki's Mpando Mpaya. His Pod Basi cares a lot about his pod. When Scar reveals himself in front of the Pride Landers his pod all started to run. However Beshte slowed them down. Basi claims that it's his duty to protect his pod weather in the Pride Lands or somewhere else. However they decided to stay in the Pride Lands since they're stronger together. Enemies Reirei and Goigoi Reirei and Goigoi appear during Kupatana, crashing the party. During the fight, Basi is seen staring angrily at the jackal pups after his son knocks them down. They attack Big Springs along with the rest of the Army of Scar, angering the hippopotamus even more. Shujaa the gorilla comes to help with the Lion Guard. Dogo and Dogo's Siblings Dogo and Dogo's Siblings appear during Kupatana, crashing the party. During the fight, Basi is seen staring angrily at the jackal pups after his son knocks them down. Janja Janja and Basi are enemies. Janja tries to attack Big Springs with the rest of the Army of Scar. Shujaa the gorilla comes to help with the Lion Guard. Cheezi and Chungu Cheezi, Chungu, and Basi are enemies. Cheezi and Chungu try to attack Big Springs with the rest of the Army of Scar. Shujaa the gorilla comes to help with the Lion Guard. Nne and Tano Nne and Tano and Basi are enemies. Nne and Tano try to attack Mizimu Grove with the rest of the Army of Scar. The Lion Guard and Pride Landers will fight together. Kiburi Kiburi and Basi are enemies. Kiburi tries to attack Big Springs with the rest of the Army of Scar. Shujaa the gorilla comes to help with the Lion Guard. Tamka Tamka and Basi are enemies. Tamka tries to attack Big Springs with the rest of the Army of Scar. Shujaa the gorilla comes to help with the Lion Guard. Nduli Nduli and Basi are enemies. Nduli tries to attack Mizimu Grove with the rest of the Army of Scar. The Lion Guard and Pride Landers will fight together. Scar Basi hates Scar because he's friends and respects Simba. Category:Relationships